


Because your mine

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it.” whispered Voldemort, his body pressed up against Harry’s.</p><p> His eyes closed his voice shaking as Harry said “Yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because your mine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.

“Say it.” whispered Voldemort, his body pressed up against Harry’s.

 

His eyes closed his voice shaking as Harry said “Yours.”

 

“No,” Voldemort’s warm breath brushed against Harry cheek, “say it again.”

 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yours, I’m yours.”

 

Voldemort lowered his face to Harry’s. Harry could feel a long nailed finger tilt his chin up. “Open your eyes.”

 

Harry whimpered but slowly opened his eyes to view those scarlet ones staring back. Paralyzed with fear and awe, he could do nothing but stare back. Voldemort gave a psychotic grin.

 

“That’s right, Potter you’re mine and this,” Voldemort kissed Harry scar almost lovingly till it burned the inside of Harry’s skull “is mine too.”

 

Harry jerked away but Voldemort grabbed him and held him against the wall. His forehead pressed against his as they locked eyes.

 

“Please….” Harry begins.

 

“Please, please what? Let you go?” His grip on Harry wrist tightened “Or,” Voldemort reached down touching Harry between the legs. Harry gasped as he shut his eyes and moaned.

 

The Dark Lord chuckled, delighted. His hand wandered up to the boy’s chest groping and kneading his flesh. His hand griped his belt and the band of his boxers, tugging at them with lust.

 

Voldemort’s mouth claimed Harry’s, his kisses hard and frantic. The kiss left Harry breathless and aching all over. Harry leaned in to the kiss desperate for more but the other pulled back laughing.

 

“Say it Potter and I may kiss you again.” Harry blushed, and looked away, knowing this was all wrong.

 

“I said,” Voldemort licked his neck, trailing his tongue up to Harry jawline “say it!”

 

Harry gasped gripping hold of the wall behind him. He bit in to his lower lip trying hard not to cry out with delight.

 

‘I’m yours,” he mumbled even lower “all yours.”

 

The dark wizard purred pressing himself against Harry who could feel every inch of his arousal against his stomach. Voldemort rub against him, making tiny circles in to his flat stomach. Voldemort lifted him up in to an embrace with Harry’s back pressed to the wall. Their groins touched, grinding. Harry was breathless and he fought weakly against Voldemort’s chest.

 

“This is wrong.” He moaned, as he became too sensitive to touch down there. “We shouldn't.”

 

“Shhh,” mumbled the Dark Lord reaching behind him to touch the entrance of Harry ass. Harry’s nails dug into Voldemort back.

 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry moaned as Voldemort rubbed his entrance.

 

Voldemort dropped Harry’s legs and spun him around and bent him over.

 

Harry reached out to grab the wall as Voldemort pressed himself against Harry’s bottom, as his hand reached around dug in to Harry pants to jerk him off. His hands were too skilled; they touched every nerve on Harry sensitive parts.

 

“Oh Merlin I can’t-“Harry went breathless.

 

“Say it again for me Harry. Tell me who you belong with and who owns you. Or I won’t stop.” Tears sprang to Harry’s eyes; his body is overloaded with pleasure. He didn't think he could last long.

 

“Yours! Yours! I’m yours, please.”

 

Voldemort moaned, enjoying the boy greatly. His breathless pleas of pleasure enhanced it even more. Harry cried out as he shot his load it shook him from his very core, making his legs numb and weak. He felt instantly guilty. Behind him the dark Lord chuckled, kissing him behind his ear.


End file.
